13 de septiembre
by Arya Bromsson
Summary: Antes nada tenía sentido, pero desde aquel 13 de septiembre todo cambió. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si nunca hubiera aparecido en su vida? Tal vez seguiría muerto en vida.


_Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo escribo porque se me ocurrió._

* * *

** 13 de septiembre**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando alguien imagina una vida feliz piensa (lo quiera admitir o no) en tener dinero, el suficiente para sobrevivir e incluso más para tener lujos y comodidades; también en salud, reconocimiento social y el no pasar por dificultades.

Oh, y una familia amorosa.

Pues yo tenía eso e incluso un poco más.

Sólo había una cosa que no encajaba en todo eso.

Y era yo.

Sí, sé que suena tonto e irreal, pero era cierto. En esa vida perfecta el único inconveniente era mi persona. Charlie Swan.

No podía quejarme, empresario exitoso con una mansión enorme, sirvientes, automóviles, reconocimiento, admiración, envidia y demás.

Mi familia era todo lo unida y amorosa que podía ser en las escasas reuniones que teníamos, que se limitaban a ser chillidos por parte de mi madre, que no paraba de hablar sobre mis negocios o los de mi padre y reclamos sobre el que la haría abuela a los noventa años, cosa que me incomodaba. Sí, yo era reservado, demasiado según ella para tener veintisiete (aunque sospecho que en sus reuniones usaba el término "amargado"). Cuando comenzaba nada la paraba, lo que hacía que me retirara rápidamente.

El problema conmigo es que no le encontraba gracia a tener pareja por el momento y no veía la utilidad de los niños. Además de que las personas no aguantaban mi compañía (en realidad yo las de ellos) por más de veinte minutos (o menos). Prefería las conversaciones con personas mayores, que poseían una mayor perspectiva de la vida.

Aunque ese desdén sólo era envidia. Pura y simple envidia.

Yo nunca había podido desenvolverme tan bien como ellos en las fiestas, los chistes que llegaba a contar solamente yo les encontraba gracia, en las fiestas tenía una cara de incomodidad, lo que provocó que dejaran de invitarme, las pláticas en doble sentido se me hacían absurdas, tontas e infantiles, pero era porque yo no podía encontrar algo para decir.

Así era mi vida.

Se limitaba a estar en el trabajo, en mi casa, la de mis padres en las reuniones, viajes de trabajo e, incluso, fiestas por parte del trabajo.

Hasta que un día todo cambió por ella.

Estaba solo un trece de septiembre, a mis empleados les había dado el día libre pues estaba hastiado de su presencia.

Leía un artículo de una revista para analizar en qué lugar podría llevar a cabo mi siguiente reunión cuando un grito desesperado rompió la calma que inundaba mi hogar, al principió lo ignoré, pues creí que era una broma.

Luego recordé que nadie me las hacía desde el día en que les había gritado como un histérico.

Corrí hacia la entrada principal de mi casa, dispuesto a hacerle frente, a pesar de todo poseía amplios conocimientos en artes marciales, aunque nunca había podido ponerme a prueba.

Abrí la puerta con la intención de sacar mi lado salvaje cuando noté que lo que provocaba tal escándalo era el bebé que estaba en la entrada. Me paralicé por unos segundos, automáticamente miré a mi alrededor, esperando ver a alguien dispuesto a llevarse al pequeño bulto que se retorcía, después de unos segundos comprendí que le habían abandonado, por lo que la alcé con temor y una ternura algo torpe, pues no sabía como tratar con bebés. Siempre que intentaba cargar a uno, éste comenzaba a llorar. Pero en esta ocasión no. Inmediatamente se calmó.

Y, al mirar a sus pequeños ojos color chocolate, supe que mi vida iba a ser diferente desde aquel momento.

Como era de esperarse, no me equivoqué.

Al principio, debo admitirlo, traté de deshacerme de ella. Pero siempre había algo que me lo impedía (aparte de mi madre, que la adoró desde el primer momento en que la vio) y, con el tiempo, esa parte se hizo más y más fuerte, hasta que me dominó por completo, cambiándome para siempre.

Isabella Swan llegó para quedarse.

Actualmente vivo y respiro para ella, ha hecho que sea más sociable, más feliz. Trato de hacerla feliz, no cumplo todos sus caprichos, no quiero que sea como yo a su edad. Quiero que sea siempre dulce, inocente y amable. Por el momento simplemente estoy agradecido de aquella persona que la dejó en mi casa aquel memorable trece de septiembre (día que decidí sería su cumpleaños), porque desde ese momento mi vida tuvo sentido. Y lo admito, ahora soy completamente feliz gracias a ella, mi pequeña Bella.

Aunque en este momento estoy en un aprieto, el último capricho de esa pequeña de tres años es tener una mamá. Oh, y un hermano o hermana.

Pero tengo la esperanza de que la idea desaparezca con el tiempo.

O tal vez no.

* * *

_Tarán_

_Gracias por leer._

_Es el primer fic que escribo sobre este universo. Y la verdad me encantaría saber su opinión._

_¿Por favor? Se acepta de todo, desde una amenaza de muerte hasta sugerencias y así. Para ver si escribo otro, si me salí demasiado de contexto o si lo hice asquerosamente mal._

_Bueno, espero leerlos muy pero que muy pronto_

_Un beso_

_Arya Bromsson_


End file.
